battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Frontal
Full Frontal is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the Middle Eastern Coalition against the United States Marine Corps. Description "MEC Intelligence has uncovered a planned attack by the US on a key munitions factory in a small desert town. The MEC army has moved swiftly to prevent their supply lines from being cut by mobilizing massive 2S25 tanks with which they hope to secure the whole industrial area." "US forces have set up camp in an old Villa and are moving in M1A2 main battle tanks to spearhead their move across the river towards the warehouse and the factory. The MEC army will have to fight hard to prevent the US forces from taking control of this key area." Conquest The Conquest variant of Full Frontal focuses on improvised fighting vehicle combat with the introduction of the Gun Van, a minigun-toting light armored vehicle. The night time setting also aids for Spec Ops Kit players to move about unseen. Equipment Bases 1: MEC Base The MEC base is located in the southwestern corner of the map in a walled compound. It spawns two Akreps and a single 2S25 Sprut, as well as an M2 Browning watching the main entrance. A full complement of resupply stations are also located here, including an Ammo Crate, a Medical Crate and a Repair Station. Players will spawn around the compound in the tents and near the vehicles. 2: Supply Depot The Supply Depot is the closest control point to the MEC Base. When captured by either side, it will spawn a Gun Van next to an overturned, destroyed flatbed truck. There are two sets of Resupply Crates here; one set next to the Gun Van spawn, and another closer to the central bridge. Players will spawn throughout the Supply Depot near the shipping containers and closer towards the bridge. 3: Warehouse The Warehouse control point is located in the central part of the map on the northern side. Although it is in the center, the MEC have an easier time getting to it, which is why the USMC have one more HMMWV than the MEC have Akreps. The point itself does not spawn any vehicles, but it is essential to hold if either team plans to win the battle. The area does, however, contain an Ammo Crate next to the flag position and a Medical Crate closer to the river. Players will spawn about the Warehouse and the surrounding buildings. Although not a part of the control point, the southern side of town is where the Command Computer is located. It is in a ruined building next to the river on the US side. 4: Market Place The Market Place is the closest control point to the US Base. Like the Supply Sepot, when captured by either team, it will spawn a single Gun Van along the road leading towards it. The area also contains two sets of Resupply crates; one on the second floor of a building north of the control point, and another in the building between the bridge and the flag. Players will spawn in the buildings around the Market Place. 5: US Base The US Base is located on the northeastern edge of the map in a walled villa. It spawns a single M1A2 Abrams and three HMMWVs, as well as an M2 Browning on the balcony of the villa. It, like the MEC base, has a full compliment of resupply stations. Players will spawn around the vehicles, in tents and in the open near the east wall. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag version of Full Frontal is unique in that the entire map is unchanged, except for each team's base location and vehicles available. This variant focuses much more on the use of improvised fighting vehicles, as they are the only ones available on the map. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The USMC's flag is located near the Command Computer's location in Conquest. The players and their vehicles will spawn near the Market Place, however. They have three Technicals and a Gun Van to assault the MEC and fend them off. players can also find Resupply Crates in the building north of the Market Place. 2: MEC Base The MEC's flag is located just behind the Warehouse while their vehicles are all in the Supply Depot. The team has a total of three Technicals and one Gun van at their disposal to attack and defend with. There are Resupply Crates within the Supply Depot, as where players will spawn among them and the vehicles. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat